You Must Be Her (PT)
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: They've always been Riley and Maya, but now ... The life of a young woman, full of plans, with a wonderful family, who was about to graduate from a postgraduate course focused on working with children with special needs, had ended at four-twenty-five that afternoon between Daly City And San Francisco.
1. She is gone

_**Hi,**_

 _ **This chapter is in Portuguese, I am already writing the chapter in English. So stay tuned! This story is based on a true story.**_

 ** _Hola pessoas!_**

 ** _Como vão?_**

 ** _Feliz dia dos namorados a todos vocês!_**

 ** _Bom, eu não devia estar postando isso, pois eu sei que não vou termina-lo, mas eu não pude me conter._**

 ** _Essa história é baseada em uma história real. Eu a ouviu hoje quando eu estava almoçando e não consegui me conter, eu tinha que escrever algo sobre aquilo._**

 ** _Se você ver letras aleatórias no texto é apenas meu notebook me odiando, eu as vezes as percebo outras vezes não._**

 ** _Sinto muito, vocês provavelmente vão odiar!_**

* * *

Riley e Maya eram inseparáveis, desde o dia em que a pequena loira entrara pela janela do quarto da morena que cantarolava alegremente seus destinos estavam entrelaçados. Não havia Riley sem Maya e não havia Maya sem Riley, em ambos destinos as duas estariam juntas para sempre, ou pelo menos por o maior tempo possível.

Riley era a mais romântica entre as duas, ela esperava por um grande príncipe que a tiraria de seus pés e os dois seriam felizes para sempre. Já Maya, mais realista, ficava feliz com apenas alguém de pelo menos a avisasse antes de ir embora, algo que desagradava Riley Matthews.

Em seu segundo ano de ensino médio Riley estavam em um relacionamento de dois anos com Lucas Friar, ela até já estava imaginando como seriam os nomes de seus filhos e qual seria o vestido de Madrinha que Maya usaria em seu casamento e no batizado. Infelizmente as coisas não deram muito certo e eles acabaram rompendo no outono, para a infelicidade de Maya que teve que recolher os caquinhos do coração de Riley.

Na primavera houve um evento na escola sobre nacionalidades. Maya estava contente por poder dormir em sua carteira por uma semana sem ser importunada por professores. Após o almoço Riley levou Maya para a sala em que haveria uma apresentação de um intercambista que Riley ajudara no começo do ano letivo. Maya achou que dormiria pelas próximas horas, mas Riley a obrigou a assistir pelo menos a de seu amigo, enquanto a loira tirava pequenos cochilos e acabava sendo desperta pelos cutucões da morena. A única coisa que Maya se lembrava é que ele falava sobre o Brasil, alguma coisa sobre realeza, independência, algo que o pai dissera para o filho, enfim o garoto disse era em frente da sala:

"Se o Brasil for se separar de Portugal, antes seja para ti, que me hás de respeitar, do que para algum desses aventureiros"

E repetiu a frases em inglês para todos, Maya sentiu a amiga se agitar ao seu lado e a sentiu impaciente por todo o resto da apresentação. Ao final Riley apoiara sua cabeça em seu ombro e elogiara o trabalho do amigo, Maya sabia que havia algo mais então a pediu para parar de enrolar e dizer logo o que queria.

\- Eu apenas gostei daquela frase que ele disse: "Se o Brasil for se separar de Portugal, antes seja para ti, que me hás de respeitar, do que para algum desses aventureiros". Você não acha?

\- Sim.

Disse ela sem prestar a atenção.

\- Sabe, o pai pedindo para que o filho, alguém que ele conhece muito bem, cuidar de algo tão precioso como um país para impedir que outra pessoa que não tem laços tão fortes com a terra e com ele fique com país e o destrua-o. Eu sei estou falando besteira, mas eu meio que gosto dessa ideia.

\- Gostou?

\- Maya, posso te pedir algo?

Disse ela meio insegura e Maya se voltou a amiga.

\- Diga!

\- Eu sei, estamos muito novas e isso pode ser uma bobagem, mas eu meio que gostaria de te pedir algo. Eu sei isso soa muito idiota, mas eu adoraria que você aceitasse isso. Eu...

\- Pare de enrolar e diga logo!

\- Aquela frase mexeu comigo. Eu confio em você Maya, eu confiaria minha vida a você e tudo o que me é mais precioso.

Ela disse segurando a mão da amiga que apoiou sua mão disponível em cima da dela.

\- Eu também, Riley! Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida!

\- E você é a melhor que aconteceu a minha. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente para Maya – Por isso eu gostaria que você cuidasse das coisas mais preciosas da minha vida quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

Maya a olhou confusa ao ouvir as palavras da amiga.

\- O que você está dizendo, Riles?

\- Tipo, daqui a uns bons anos quando eu morrer, eu gostaria que você cuidasse dos meus filhos e do meu marido como se fossem seus.

Maya riu da amiga e Riley deixou um riso sem graça escapar.

\- Você está bêbada?

\- Não, pare de rir. Estou falando sério, Maya! Se algo acontecer comigo, eu quero que você Maya Penélope Hart Hunter se case com o meu marido e seja a mãe que os meus filhos não poderão ter.

\- Certo, você está louca!

\- Por favor, Maya! Você me conhece muito bem, sabe quais são os meus valores e as qualidades que eu mais admiro e eu a conheço. Eu sei que você seria uma mãe e uma esposa incrível e sei que você é uma ótima pessoa. Prefiro que você fique com eles do que uma outra mulher quem nem suporte meus filhos e que possa magoar meu futuro marido. Não quero que meus filhos vejam mulheres indo e vindo na vida do pai deles. Eu quero que seja alguém de confiança e que eles já conheçam e estejam confortáveis; alguém que os amem como eu os amarei, então nada melhor do que a madrinha deles.

\- Então você quer que eu fique com o seu marido e filhos só porque eu sou conhecida e sou a melhor opção em relação a outras mulheres. Você sabe que isso é loucura? E se eu estiver casada? E se eu estiver morta?

\- Se você estiver casada, me prometa que pelo menos vai cuidar bem deles. Caso você morra primeiro, eu farei o mesmo, cuidarei de sua família como se fosse minha e a tonarei minha.

\- E se eu me casar com o seu tio?

\- Eca! Você não vai casar com o Josh!

Disse a morena com desgosto ao pensar na proposta que estava fazendo a amiga.

\- Mas e se eu casar?

\- Não me casarei com Josh, mas cuidarei dos seus filhos como se fossem meus.

\- Você sabe que está me dizendo bobagens, né?

\- Por favor, Maya! Me prometa que se casará com ele e cuidará dos meus filhos e eu farei o mesmo por você?

\- Riley e se eu não gostar dele? Se você não gostar do meu?

\- Meu amor por você é e será o suficiente. Me prometa?

\- Ok, tudo o que você quiser!

Riley a abraçou quase esmagando seus ossos alegre pela decisão de sua amiga. Maya riu sobre a bobagem que a amiga a fez prometer.

\- Obrigada, Maya!

\- Trate de não morrer cedo. Quero você em meu funeral!

\- Eu não quero estar em seu funeral!

Disse a morena triste, quando a possibilidade de perder a amiga passou por sua cabeça.

\- Nem eu no seu!

\- Então teremos que recorrer ao método de Romeu.

\- Já chega por hoje!

Disse Maya calando a amiga que descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro confortavelmente.

Aquela conversa da primavera fora esquecida por Maya, pois ela não a achava importante, era apenas um dos devaneios da amiga.

Os anos se passaram elas se formaram no ensino médio, foram para a faculdade e nunca mais falaram sobre isso. Riley voltara com Lucas em seu último ano de faculdade e dois anos depois estavam casados, vivendo tudo aquilo que ela sonhara. Já Maya estava em um relacionamento Ioiô com Josh, algo que entristecia Riley pois ela queria que a amiga fosse feliz algo que não estava acontecendo. Riley e Maya até brigaram algumas vezes por causa desse tópico, pois Riley queria que Maya deixasse Josh no passado, mas Maya ainda não estava pronta para isso.

Infelizmente o sonho de morarem perto uma da outra não se realizou, Lucas e Riley se mudaram para a Califórnia devido a uma proposta de emprego de Riley. A distância não as atrapalhou apenas fortaleceu ainda mais a amizade das duas; sempre que podia Maya dava um pulinho na Califórnia e Riley em Nova York. Um ano após a mudança Maya foi surpreendida por um pedido de Lucas e Riley, ele a pediu para ser a madrinha de seu primeiro filho e Maya chorara muito por não poder estar ao lado de Riley naquele momento importante da vida da amiga.

Sua primeira afilhada recebeu o nome de Charlotte, ela puxara os olhos e os cabelos da mãe, Maya até brincava sobre o fato da garota não ter nada parecido com Lucas. Dois anos depois chegara o segundo filho do casal, um menino que recebeu o nome de Matheo, ele que tinha os mesmos olhos verdes profundos do pai. Várias mensagens, skypes, facetimes entre outras formas de contatos foram trocados entre os amigos. Riley a contava sobre suas frustrações, desesperos, medos e Lucas também o fazia o que as vezes fazia Maya sentir como se ela soubesse mais da vida deles do que ela deveria.

Tudo era perfeito, tudo ia a mil maravilhas até que chegara um determinado inverno. Maya iria abandonar seus pais para passar o começo do ano com sua amiga na Califórnia, ela estava ansiosa contando os dias até a segunda semana de janeiro. Porém, naquela noite quando sua mãe chegara sem avisar em sua casa ela sabia que algo estava errado. Na verdade, ela havia sentido a poucas horas atrás que algo havia acontecido, a dor em seu peito e a angustia só cresceram ao ver sua mãe em sua porta, Riley havia a deixado.

Riley havia morrido em um grande acidente perto de São Francisco no meio da tarde. Seu carro fora completamente destruído por um caminhão que tombara na rodovia, mais de dez carros haviam se envolvido no acidente, quatro pessoas haviam falecido no local e ela era uma delas. Riley Matthews fora só mais uma na estatística de mortes no transito, mais uma vida que ninguém vai se lembrar assim que os noticiários pararem de comentar sobre a irresponsabilidade de um motorista alcoolizado que decidira que estava na hora de ir para casa e que ninguém se importara em evitar que ele chegasse perto do volante, pois era apenas um copo e como a polícia não estava lá no momento, ele não sofreria punição. A vida de uma jovem mulher cheia de planos, com uma família maravilhosa, que estava prestes a se formar em um curso de pós-graduação focado no trabalho com crianças portadoras de necessidades especiais acabara as quatro horas e vinte cinco minutos daquela tarde entre Daly City e San Francisco.

Os dias após aquele momento se passaram como borrões, Maya nunca sentira tamanha dor em sua vida. Ela se lembrava de ter pego um avião junto aos pais de Riley até a São Francisco, um amigo de Lucas e Riley os buscara no aeroporto e após alguns minutos de estrada eles chegaram a bela casa de sua amiga. Lucas estava devastado em seu quarto e as crianças brincavam em outro quarto junto a mulher do cara que os havia buscado no aeroporto. Charlotte a reconheceu assim que viu Maya e a abraçou, seus belos cabelos castanhos caiam livres por seus ombros enquanto ela beijava alegremente a madrinha.

\- Você chegou cedo! Mamãe disse que você só vinha semana que vem. Mamãe vai ficar tão feliz quando chegar!

Maya lutou contra as lagrimas e tentou ao máximo sorrir para a garotinha que ainda não sabia que sua mãe nunca iria voltar. Charlotte trouxe seu irmãozinho pela mão e o apresentou a Maya:

\- Matheo, essa é a tia Maya! Você não lembra dela pois você era muito pequeno quando ela veio aqui!

Maya envolveu o bebê de quase dois anos em seus braços e depositou um beijo em sua testa, uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto quando ela começou a perceber que sua amiga nunca veria seus filhos crescer e eles nunca teriam a oportunidade de crescer com a incrível pessoa que Riley foi.

A mulher se aproximou de Maya e das crianças.

\- Vamos deixar a madrinha descansar um pouco ela deve estar muito cansada da viagem. Que tal assistirmos um filme?

Charlotte pulou animada com a ideia.

\- Eu escolho!

\- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Vai lá!

Ela pegou o bebê dos braços de Maya e a abraçou desejando os pêsames, se afastando com as crianças em seguida.

Maya foi para a sala e encontrou Topanga aos prantos, ela escondia seu rosto no peito do marido que tentava ser forte e dar alguma estabilidade a esposa. Auggie ficara em Nova York para receber seus avós para o funeral. Topanga havia insistido que o corpo de sua filha fosse levado para Nova York pois era lá que sua família estava, então eles vieram para acertar os papeis do traslado do corpo. Eles se voltaram para Maya assim que ela se aproximou.

\- Onde está Lucas?

\- No quarto.

Disse o homem que mais tarde Maya soubera se chamar Joe.

\- Vocês já viram ele?

Disse Maya para o casal.

Topanga se afastou um pouco do peito do marido.

\- Não, eu ainda não estou pronta, eu não...

Ela parou no meio da frase quando uma nova onda de choro a atingiu. Maya se levantou e subiu as escadas até os quartos superiores, seus passos pelo chão soaram exageradamente altos para ela. A parte de cima da casa estava quieta, ela conseguia sentir o perfume de flores que Riley adorava pelo ar e isso tentava destruir a aquela barreira que ela havia construído assim que soubera da morte da amiga. Ela tinha que ser forte por eles, eles precisavam dela.

Ela parou em frente a porta do quarto de casal, ela levantou sua mão para bater na porta, mas ela se impediu, pois assim que ela abrisse isso se tornaria real de mais e ela não sabia se estava pronta para isso ainda. Maya tomou uma respiração profunda, não era hora para seus sentimentos, era hora para tentar ajudar, conforta-los.

O quarto estava escuro e bagunçado. Maya localizou Lucas rapidamente, ele estava sentado ao lado do closet com as roupas de Riley em suas mãos, ele parecia não estar ali e nem percebeu sua entrada no cômodo. Maya se ajoelhou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro, foi só isso que o avisara de sua chegada. Lucas voltou sua cabeça para a sua direção e ele a observou por alguns segundos, ambos em silencio sem saber o que dizer.

\- Oi!

Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca, então Lucas a puxou para si e a abraçou entrando em mais uma crise de choro e Maya não conseguiu mais segurar o seu se juntando a ele. Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, Maya havia perdido a noção de tempo, ela não sabia se era dia ou noite a única coisa que ela tinha ciência era do calor de Lucas sobre ela, ele já havia parado de chorar a alguns minutos e eles olhavam para os vestidos no closet.

\- Me desculpe?

Maya se voltou para ele sem entender.

\- Te desculpar? Por que eu tenho que te desculpar?

\- Eu disse para ela não ir. Eu disse que nós podíamos ir naquela estupida loja para comprar aquele estupido colchão amanhã...

Maya o interrompeu, a dor em sua voz a destruía ainda mais:

\- Não foi sua culpa, Lucas!

\- Foi, se eu não tivesse concertado aquele estupido carro de manhã, ela não teria o pego e ainda estaria aqui conosco.

Novas lagrimas rolaram em seu rosto e Maya as enxugou.

\- Lucas, foi um acidente. Você não tem culpa de nada!

\- O que eu vou fazer, Maya? -Disse ele perdido - Como vou dizer a Charlotte e Matheo que a mãe deles não vai voltar? O que eu vou fazer sem ela?

\- Você não está sozinho. Você tem seus pais, Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Farkle e sua família e a mim e minha família. Vou estar sempre disponível para você, pode contar comigo para tudo! Ok?

Ele se voltou para ela e a abraçou, após alguns minutos Maya deu um leve tapinha em suas costas.

\- Você já comeu algo?

-Não estou com fome!

Disse ele com seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço dela.

\- Você tem que comer algo.

\- Mas eu não consigo.

\- Tente, pelo menos pelos seus filhos. Eles precisam de você.

Ela se afastou e secou as lagrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dele.

\- Eles vão a levar? Não vão?

Maya acenou positivamente.

\- É o melhor, pois suas famílias estão lá.

Lucas acenou concordando.

\- Vou buscar algo para você. Ok?

Ela depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e deslizou sua mão em suas costas o confortando antes de deixar o quarto.

* * *

Obrigada por sua paciência!

Tchau!


	2. Riley

_**Oi**_ gente _ **!**_

 _ **Como vocês estão?**_

 _ **Espero que tenham tido uma boa volta as aulas!**_

* * *

Lucas havia aceitado uma parte do sanduiche que Maya havia feito como jantar. Os amigos de Lucas haviam os deixando a alguns minutos mais cedo, pois eles tinham que cuidar de seus filhos que eles haviam deixado com a avô para que eles pudessem vir até ali dar uma força ao amigo. Como Topanga e Cory não eram uma boa companhia para as crianças no momento, Maya decidira cuidar deles. Ela deu banho em Charlotte e Matheo, os alimentara, deixara cada um em sua cama e lera para eles deixando um beijo de boa noite em cada um antes de fechar as portas.

Maya encontrou Lucas em sua cama enrolado nas cobertas. Ele se voltou para a porta quando notou a claridade no quarto e ao reconhece-la Lucas levantou as cobertas em um pedido mudo para que ela se juntasse a ele naquela cama enorme. Maya entrou no meio das cobertas sendo recebida por seus braços em torno dela, eles ficaram em silêncio um olhando para o outro por alguns minutos.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

Disse Lucas a amiga e Maya percebeu que ele fora única pessoa que a havia perguntado como ela se sentia sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sua mãe havia a envolvido em seus braços e a deixara chorar por algumas horas antes deles terem pego o voo para San Francisco. Shawn beijara sua testa e dissera que tudo ficaria bem com o tempo, Cory e Topanga mal falaram com ela devido a dor que sentiam, foi Auggie que havia ligado para ela pedindo para que ela fosse acompanhar seus pais até San Francisco e não ousara dizer nada sobre o que havia acontecido.

\- Vou ficar bem... Algum dia. Você?

\- Não consigo acreditar que ela não vai mais voltar. É como se eu estivesse em um pesadelo e eu quero muito acordar disso. Quero acordar ouvindo ela cantarolando pela casa com aquele vestido florido que ela tanto gosta...

Lucas se calou e respirou fundo tentando evitar mais uma crise de choro.

\- Ela te ama!

Disse Maya acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu sei. Do jeito dela, ela me ama.

Lucas se voltou para o teto e o ficou encarando por um tempo. Maya analisou seu rosto, a ultima vez que ela o havia visto fora a setenta e duas horas atrás, quando ele havia ligado para comentar sobre um vestido que ele estava pensando em levar para Charlotte, já que ele não conseguia entrar em contato com Riley então ele decidira pedir a opinião da madrinha que sabia de tudo que a amiga gostava. Ele havia envelhecido muito nessas últimas horas, aquele brilho que ele tinha não estava mais lá, o cansaço estava em seu rosto e Maya se perguntou se ele havia dormido alguma vez nas ultimas horas.

\- Obrigado, por estar aqui Maya!

\- Eu nunca os deixaria só!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Lucas respirou fundo e disse:

\- Minha mãe ligou avisando que ela já comprou as passagens para nós para amanhã à noite.

\- Vocês vão ficar com ela?

\- Ela disse que conseguiu alguns colchões extras para nós.

\- Se vocês precisarem, tenho um quarto extra.

\- Obrigado, Maya!

\- Você não dormiu, né?

\- Não, eu não poderia dormir nessa cama enorme sozinho.

Ele se voltou para ela, eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos novamente e então Lucas começou a recordar suas lembranças da adolescência e ambos riram, choraram juntos por algumas horas até que o silêncio voltou a reinar no quarto. Maya sentiu os braços de Lucas sobre ela enquanto ele a abraçava, seu rosto escondido entre seus cabelos e sua respiração denunciando que ele enfim havia adormecido.

 _Ele despertou com a luz do sol clareando preguiçosamente o quarto, ele se voltou preguiçosamente para o outro lado, seus braços em busca do outro corpo que estava deitado com ele, mas não havia nada. Lucas abriu seus olhos para confirmar a falta da presença da loira ao seu lado. Maya provavelmente já havia levantado ou o havia deixado assim que ele dormira. A vontade de levantar da cama era nenhuma, mas mesmo assim Lucas se forçou a levantar e a se arrumar. Lucas desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha quando algo chamou sua atenção. Um barulho baixo soou pelas escadas e a cada degrau que ele descia ele ficava mais alto. Aquela voz, aquela voz tão familiar para ele cantarolava alegremente na cozinha. Lucas não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos estavam ouvindo, ele parou na porta da cozinha e a viu inclinada no forno tirando uma bandeja de biscoitos do mesmo, seu vestido azul com várias flores rosas a dava uma aparência de boneca delicada._

 _\- Bom dia, dorminhoco!_

 _Disse ela divertida sem se voltar para ele, Lucas estava pálido ao vê-la ali, viva, seu perfume brigando com o aroma dos biscoitos que acabavam de sair do fogo._

 _\- Riley?_

 _Ele disse confuso_

 _\- O que foi? Nunca me viu cowboy? - Ela disse brincalhona cruzando seus braços, Lucas correu e a abraçou apertado distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto o que a fez gargalhar e posicionar sua mão em seu peito o impedindo de beijar seus lábios – Okay cowboy, chega!_

 _Eles não se beijam, ele nem se lembra qual foi a última vez que ele havia a beijado, talvez fora quando Matheo nascera e ele a pegara desprevenida. Ele sentia seu calor, ele podia toca-la, então ele estava certo e tudo aquilo foi apenas um pesadelo._

 _\- Estou tão feliz que você está aqui!_

 _Riley sorriu._

 _\- Eu também! Fiz até biscoitos daquele livro da minha bisavó, ouviu bem? Da minha bisavó, pois sei que as crianças amam. -Ela se voltou para as assadeiras- E Maya também gosta deles._

 _-Ela está vindo, não é?_

 _Riley riu._

 _\- Você já a viu antes de dormir, bobo!_

 _Disse ela revirando os olhos e Lucas a olhou confuso sem intender nada._

 _\- Estou muito feliz por ela estar aqui e quero que você cuide bem dela, ouviu? Não quero ela sofrendo por Josh, nem mais um dia! Eu o amo, mas amo mais Maya e ambos sabemos que ele não é o cara certo para Maya._

 _Lucas concordou. Uma das coisas que Riley se arrependia foi de ter feito com que Josh saísse com sua melhor amiga. Maya nunca soube disso, mas Riley praticamente forçara Josh a chamá-la para um encontro e o problema foi que ele havia gostado de sair com a amiga de sua sobrinha. Eles eram fofos e ela amava a forma boba como Maya se comportava ao estar em volta dele, mas ele não queria nada sério com Maya e nunca quis. Lucas nunca gostou dessa ideia, ele até tentara tirar esse absurdo da cabeça da namorada, mas quem conseguia tirar algo da cabeça da garota? Se o amor estava no ar e ela estava feliz com Lucas depois daquele fim de semana com seus colegas de escola, por que Maya não poderia ser com Josh? Ela só percebera que as coisas iam de mal a pior quando ela encontrou Maya chorando em seu quarto._

 _\- Acho que tudo está pronto!_

 _\- Eu fiquei sabendo que Farkle virá para San Francisco e pensei em chama-lo para jantar aqui._

 _Ele viu o sorriso dela murchar e ela se voltou para as assadeiras na tentativa de esconder sua reação._

 _Farkle Minkus, o amigo inseparável que nos últimos anos se tornou algo parecido com um conhecido distante. Lucas não pode ignorar todos os sinais de que havia acontecido algo entre eles. Tudo começou no último ano do ensino médio quando os dois passaram a ficar ainda mais próximos, iam a festas, cinema, sorveteria, restaurantes, parques sozinhos e todos fingiam não saber disso. Eles até foram escolhidos como casal do ano, mas eles negaram ser um e todos fingiram acreditar neles._

 _Se Lucas pudesse chutar ele diria que eles ficaram juntos por mais ou menos três anos, até uma briga feia que eles tiveram e Farkle voltara para seu apartamento mais cedo, cancelando os planos de aproveitar as férias da faculdade com os amigos e alguns meses depois ele noticiou a todos que estaria se casando com Sophia, uma amiga que ele estava dividindo seu apartamento. Farkle a havia trazido com ele para Nova York, pois ela era dali e ele queria que os amigos a conhecessem e pela primeira vez Lucas viu Riley não ser amigável com alguém. Sophia era uma excelente pessoa, mas Riley não estava disposta a conhece-la e então, alguns dias depois, Maya e ele se encontraram na entrada do prédio onde as meninas estavam morando juntas naquele tempo e eles ouviram uma discussão vir do apartamento delas, Maya abriu a porta e em poucos segundos após isso eles viram Farkle bater à porta do quarto de Riley irritado, sussurrar um pedido de desculpas e deixar o apartamento._

 _Depois daquele dia, eles se afastaram por um tempo, Lucas sabia que eles tentaram se reaproximar algumas vezes, mas no fim sempre havia um desentendimento que Riley se recusava a falar sobre e Farkle também. Então chegou o tão inevitável noivado no último ano de faculdade, o casamento e Riley se recusou a participar de ambos. Assim que ela soube do noivado Riley decidira ir para a casa de seus avôs na Filadélfia por um final de semana e quando ela voltara ela os contara que Farkle iria ser pai, algo que nenhum deles sabia._

 _Depois daqueles dias foram poucas as vezes que os amigos se reencontraram. Lucas até ficara surpreso por Riley pedir para que ele perguntasse a Farkle se ele gostaria de ser o padrinho de Matheo. Lucas compreendia o afastamento de Farkle, pois ele estava passando por momentos difíceis nos últimos anos. Sua recém construída família foi destruída em uma sexta-feira anoite devido à queda de um helicóptero. Lucas se lembrava daquela noite muito bem, estavam os dois casais na sala e o clima entre o casal ao lado dele não estava um dos melhores. Maya e Josh haviam discutido a alguns minutos atrás e aparentemente era o fim, Maya estava sentada ao lado de Lucas e Riley enquanto Josh estava no outro sofá sozinho, ele ficou por ali por alguns minutos até se levantar e ir embora sem se despedir de Maya. Riley começou a trocar os canais em busca de alguma coisa para assistir até ela para em um canal de notícias para responder uma mensagem de sua mãe, então surgiu uma notícia de última hora, o som da música durou alguns segundos até a repórter surgir com uma imagem de um helicóptero no canto de cima da tela, a repórter falava algo sobre a queda ter ocorrido a uma hora atrás em uma propriedade rural._

 _Riley ia trocar de canal quando o nome Minkus soou pelos autofalantes da tv, todos se voltaram para a tv e a imagem de destroços e chamas dividiam a tela com a repórter, as imagens de Sophia e Farkle surgiram na tela quando a repórter falava sobre as possíveis vítimas, já que a família Minkus era esperada em uma propriedade a dez minutos daquela região. Riley olhava fixamente para a TV não acreditando em o que seus ouvidos escutavam, Maya se voltou para ele incrédula esperando que ele pudesse dizer que tudo era um equívoco. Lucas ouviu o som do controle atingindo o chão e Riley se levantar prontamente com seu celular na mão, provavelmente discando o número de Farkle, ela andava de um lado para o outro dizendo não enquanto os dois assistiam ela sem saber o que fazer._

 _Aparentemente as ligações estavam caindo na caixa postal pois após dez tentativas Riley ficou olhando para o celular em sua mão, seu corpo tremia quando uma onda de choro a atingiu, Lucas se levantou para ajudar a então namorada, a segurando em seus braços quando suas pernas falharam. Ele nunca a havia visto assim, desesperada, Maya pegou seu próprio celular para tentar entrar em contato com Farkle, mas nada, a ligação caia diretamente na caixa postal e quando ela disse isso Lucas sentiu o corpo da namorada cair sobre ele._

 _\- Oh, ele vem?_

 _Ela disse distante, suas mãos mexiam inutilmente nas assadeiras. Então ela colocou seu maior sorriso e se voltou para ele._

 _\- Ainda não sei._

 _\- Vocês poderiam ir para o parque fazer coisas de garotos. Estou feliz por ele poder passar um tempo com Matheo, faz uns meses que ele não vem visita-lo._

 _\- Você poderia se juntar a nós dessa vez._

 _Riley abaixou seu rosto fingindo olhar para algo no chão apenas para evitar olha-lo._

 _\- Não posso!_

 _\- Por que não? Porque você nunca quer ficar com nós dois?_

 _Ele queria saber essa resposta nos últimos anos, ele merecia saber, mas ele soube que não teria sua resposta assim que ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, abaixou a cabeça e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha._

 _\- Porque é a hora dos homens de vocês e eu não quero atrapalhar._

 _\- Essa não é a resposta que eu estou esperando Riley - ele estava frustrado com essa falta de comunicação que havia se instalado em seu relacionamento nos últimos anos – me diga..._

 _\- Lucas! – ele ouviu sua voz triste o interromper – Eu não posso mais. Eu não estou mais aqui se é que posso chamar isso de aqui, você entende o que eu quero dizer com aqui? Ou melhor, eu não estou mais viva, Lucas!_

 _Ele riu da morena que o olhou chateada._

 _\- Já terminou?_

 _Disse ela cruzando seus braços, Lucas riu ainda mais o que a fez o lançar um olhar mortal._

 _\- Se você está morta, então porque eu estou te vendo parada bem aí? Por que consigo te sentir?_

 _Ela se aproximou dele._

 _\- Porque tudo isso está aqui – disse ela apontando para a testa dele- na sua cabeça._

 _Lucas riu._

 _\- Pare Riley!_

 _\- Talvez se eu tivesse te ouvido não estaríamos assim, mas infelizmente essa é a realidade Lucas. Vocês terão que seguir sem mim daqui em diante._

 _Ele a olhou sério e pela expressão paciente que ela tinha ele soube que Riley estava dizendo a verdade, ele sentiu uma dor em seu peito e seus olhos anunciarem que inevitáveis lagrimas estavam a caminho. Riley perceberá a mudança no humor do marido e se aproximou segurando seu rosto com suas mãos._

 _\- Por favor, não chore!_

 _Disse ela com voz chorosa deixando um beijo em sua bochecha e Lucas a puxou pela cintura a abraçando apertado. Ele podia sentir suas lagrimas em sua camisa e a forma que seu corpo chacoalhava enquanto ela tentava miseravelmente se controlar. Riley o afastou após alguns minutos._

 _\- Eu preciso de você! Nós precisamos de você, Riley!_

 _\- Eu não posso fazer nada, Lucas. Infelizmente não estava nos planos do universo que eu ficasse com vocês por mais sessenta anos. Infelizmente não poderei ver Charlotte e Matheo crescerem, não poderei ouvir as primeiras frases de Matheo; não os levarei para o primeiro dia na escola; não farei seus almoços; não poderei fazer a festa se dezesseis anos de Charlotte e vê-la maravilhosa em seu vestido, não verei os primeiros dramas da adolescência, não verei as primeiras paixões, não verei os primeiros encontros; os primeiros namorados e namoradas; não ouvirei as reclamações por não ter nada para vestir mesmo que o guarda roupa esteja cheio; não estarei ali para ajudar a curar seus corações partidos, não verei eles tirarem sua habilitação, não os levarei para a faculdade e faze-los passar vergonha por ter a mãe chorando nos corredores; não poderei ir a seus casamentos, não verei meus netos, entre outras milhares de coisas que não poderei presenciar e isso dói. Mas sei que vocês não estarão sozinhos, vocês têm meus pais, os seus, nossos amigos e Maya então sei que estarão bem._

 _\- Não é a mesma coisa, Riley!_

 _\- Eu sei! Lucas, você se lembra que eu tinha umas caixinhas que eu pedia para você não mexer nelas?_

 _\- Sim, na cômoda._

 _\- Bom, uma delas é sua e a outra de Maya. Eu deixei umas coisas para vocês, mas peço que por nada nesse mundo você abra ou veja as coisas que não te pertencem lá, a não ser que a pessoa te autorize._

 _\- Okay, eu prometo não mexer nelas._

 _\- Você poderá abrir a sua, mas não poderá ler o que há lá para você. Você só poderá ler o que há lá daqui a sete dias. E eu peço que você realmente entregue a caixa de Maya daqui a sete meses, okay?_

 _\- O que você quiser!_

 _\- A primeira coisa que você encontrará ao abrir sua caixa é uma carta para Farkle e eu gostaria que você a entregasse a ele assim que possível, e novamente não a leia._

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- São coisas pessoais Lucas, por favor não leia! Eu ficaria muito decepcionada se você traísse minha confiança assim._

 _\- Não irei ler!_

 _Riley secou suas lagrimas e sorriu._

 _\- Vou dar uma olhadinha nas crianças. -Disse ela deixando um leve beijo em sua bochecha, Riley passou alguns biscoitos para um prato – Nos vemos depois!_

 _Disse ela sorrindo enquanto praticamente corria em direção aos quartos feliz por poder ver seus filhos mais uma vez._

Lucas sentiu o calor do corpo ao lado dele, seus olhos se abriram e ele viu a confusão de ondas loiras a sua frente. Maya continuava ali com ele adormecida, Lucas levantou seu corpo para vê-la melhor e encontrou Matheo descansando em seus braços como um daqueles comerciais de família perfeita que sempre aparecem na televisão. Os dedos de Matheo seguravam as ondas loiras de Maya como ele sempre fazia com a mãe quanto queria dormir, pois aquilo o acalmava.

Ele precisava ser forte por seus filhos, não importa quanto isso doa, ele tem duas crianças para criar sozinho, dois seres inocentes privados da presença da mãe e que a partir de agora eram sua única e exclusiva prioridade. Era o momento de esquecer Lucas Friar e ser apenas o pai de Charlotte e Matheo Matthews Friar.

* * *

 _ **Obrigada por passar por aqui!**_

 _ **Tenham um ótimo fim de semana e começo também!**_

 _ **Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews.**_

 _ **Até mais!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	3. Dizendo adeus

Oi, como vocês estão?

Espero que tenham tido uma ótima volta as aulas.

Quase morri essa semana pois meu computador resolveu enlouquecer e quase perdi tudo o que eu já tinha escrito, ou seja, MAIS DE DOZE MIL PALAVRAS prontas para serem publicadas que quase me disseram adeus. Então aqui está mais um capítulo importante para a história de alguma forma, vocês me dirão se foi no futuro.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos no apartamento dos Matthews, Maya não estava preparada para ser bombardeada com tantas lembranças dos momentos compartilhados com Riley e sua família, então ela ficou parada encarando aquela porta por alguns segundos até tomar coragem para bate-la. Assim que aquela porta se abriu ela não pode evitar que suas lagrimas rolassem. Seus olhos se encontraram com os castanhos de Auggie, aqueles olhos castanhos amáveis iguais aos de sua irmã estavam agora avermelhados mostrando que ele havia chorado a poucos minutos atrás. Seus braços a envolveram a trazendo para um abraço enquanto ele chorava mais pesadamente, Maya acariciou suas costas confortando o garoto que já não era aquele garotinho pequeno que ela havia se acostumado, agora ele estava com dezenove anos e uns trinta centímetros mais alto que ela.

Após alguns minutos naquela porta Maya sentiu alguém se aproximar deles, ela abriu seus olhos e viu a loirinha com a qual ela havia compartilhado de sua experiência sobre a separação de seu pais. Ava já tinha seus dezenove anos e se tornara uma bela mulher com seus belos cabelos cacheados e sua atitude ainda ousada. Auggie era sortudo por ainda a ter ao seu lado depois de todos esses anos juntos. Ava havia se mudado para Connecticut para cursar faculdade pois sua personalidade e engajamento a renderam uma bolsa de estudo em uma prestigiosa faculdade, e mesmo sendo dia letivo lá estava ela ao lado do namorado naquele momento triste de sua vida.

Maya tentava manter tudo funcionando o melhor que ela podia. Cuidava da comida, das bebidas, das crianças para que elas deixassem seus avôs terem um momento para eles. Matheo não saia de seu pé pois ele estava assustado com tantos rostos desconhecido tentando falar com ele. A avó de Riley dissera a Maya que eles precisavam de mais comida pois a que havia lá não seria suficiente para todos, então Maya se ofereceu a buscar mais comida, ela só precisava pedir para Lucas ficar com Matheo já que este não queria ficar com a bisavó. Lucas insistentemente se ofereceu para buscar a comida e Maya entendeu, ele precisava de um tempo longe daquele lugar, longe de todas aquelas lembranças. Porém antes de sair ele deixou com ela um envelope para que ela entregasse a Farkle caso ele chegasse.

A presença de Riley era tão grande que chegava a sufocar. Maya podia ver a amiga estudando na mesa de jantar se empenhando ao máximo para compreender espanhol; ela podia a ver no sofá onde várias vezes elas assistiram as suas séries preferidas juntas até tarde sem Cory e Topanga saber; e Maya podia jurar que a qualquer momento Riley poderia sair daquele corredor em seu uniforme dizendo que tentaria entrar para as cheerleaders novamente como ela sempre fizera na época de escola.

Maya andou pela sala com Matheo em seus braços, ela pode ver seus pais na janela com os pais de Farkle tendo inacreditavelmente uma real conversa. Maya se aproximou deles para dizer um oi já que fazia alguns anos desde a última vez que ela os havia visto. A senhora Minkus se levantou com um enorme sorriso ao perceber que ela estava se aproximando.

\- Então esse é o famoso Matheo? Oi Matheo!

Disse ela com uma voz infantil e diferente do que acontecera com as outras pessoas Matheo não se escondeu dela, ele até estendera os braços quando a senhora Minkus se ofereceu para pega-lo.

\- Ele não é lindo, Stuart?

Disse ela maravilhada com o bebê. A senhora Minkus se aproximou de seu marido para que ele pudesse ver o menino melhor.

\- Sim, ele é!

\- Ele não lembra o Farkle quando bebê? Olha esses cabelinhos loiros!

\- É mesmo! Mas esses olhos verdes eu já vi em algum lugar.

Disse o senhor Minkus tentando se lembrar de onde os havia visto.

\- Eles são iguais aos de Lucas.

Disse Maya.

\- Sim, mas me lembram outra pessoa.

Stuart olhou para sua esposa que observava melhor o menino.

\- Eles são verdes intensos como os de minha mãe.

\- É isso! Como os da minha sogra.

Disse Minkus concordando com a esposa.

\- O Farkle já chegou?

\- Sim, faz um tempinho que não o vejo.

Disse Stuart olhando para os lados em busca do filho.

\- Eu vi ele ir em direção aos quartos.

Disse Katy mordendo o lábio inferior após dizer isso pois ela sabia que a filha ainda não tivera coragem de ir até o quarto de Riley, o lugar que ela passara grande parte de sua vida socada lá e que era uma zona perigosa para ela no momento.

\- Ok! Com licença, eu tenho que falar com ele.

Disse Maya se voltando para a senhora Minkus para pegar Matheo.

\- Por favor, deixe ele aqui conosco!

Implorou ela.

\- Não quero incomoda-la, senhora Minkus!

\- Não é nenhum incomodo. Na verdade, sinto falta de ter um bebê para ficar no colo. Eu não vejo a hora de ter...

Ela se interrompeu. Netos, ela queria ter um neto. Ela apenas tivera poucos dias com Charlotte antes de ela ser tirada deles. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seu rosto e o senhor Minkus deslizou sua mão em suas costas a confortando.

\- Tudo bem! Se ele começar a chorar é só me chamar. Com licença!

Maya pegou o envelope de sua bolsa e foi para o antigo quarto de sua amiga. Sua mão foi para a maçaneta, mas Maya se impediu de abrir a porta a sua frente. Suas mãos deslizaram pela superfície áspera da porta e ela pode sentir o calor confortável que aquele lugar a passava. Se ela fechasse seus olhos ela poderia sentir a amiga atrás daquela porta, Riley provavelmente estaria deitada naquela cama pensando em todas as oportunidades que ela tinha para fazer a vida de outras pessoas melhor. Uma lagrima rolou em seu rosto ao saber que provavelmente não havia ninguém lá, talvez Farkle estivesse lá, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. O azul ainda continuava em algumas partes do quarto contrastando como papel de parede que lembrava a pequenos tijolos. Fotos delas em várias fases de suas vidas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo. A bay window estava vazia com suas almofadas perfeitamente arrumadas como elas ficavam antigamente. Maya ouviu um soluço e seus olhos foram para a cama, Farkle estava deitado nela abraçado as almofadas. Maya deixou a carta em uma cômoda azul perto da porta.

\- Farkle?

Ele afastou as almofadas para poder vê-la.

\- Oi, Maya!

Maya se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado.

\- Já passaram tantos anos e isso ainda cheira como ela.

Disse Farkle limpando suas lagrimas. Ele estava certo, a cama ainda cheirava a Riley de tal forma que era como se ela tivesse dormido na noite passada ali.

\- É, você está certo!

\- Eu sinto falta dela, Maya. Muito!

\- Eu sei!

\- Eu tinha tantas coisas para dizer a ela, Maya. Mas eu não posso mais!

A dor em sua voz era visível. Maya sabia que eles não se falavam fazia um tempo, mesmo que Riley tenha decidido que Farkle seria o padrinho de Matheo eles já não eram tão próximos como antes.

\- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido entre vocês dois. Você conhece Riley, ela não é.… ela não era de guarda rancor. Ela te perdoou a anos.

\- Mas eu tenho tantas coisas para dizer, Maya. Tantas coisas que chega a doer. Esse nó em minha garganta está me sufocando. Eu só queria ter tido uma oportunidade, apenas uma.

\- Ela te amava, Farkle!

\- Eu amava ela, Maya. Eu realmente amava ela!

O tom de dor em sua voz quebrou o coração de Maya. O corpo de Farkle tremia quando uma nova onda de choro o atingiu e Maya se viu chorando junto a ele naquela cama.

Eles ficaram naquela cama talvez por horas, Maya havia perdido a noção de tempo enquanto ficava ali abraçada a Farkle. Aparentemente já era fim de tarde pois a cor dourada dos raios do sol dava um outro aspecto ao quarto.

\- Eu tenho algo para você! - Disse ela se afastando dele, Maya foi até a cômoda e pegou o envelope – Na verdade, Lucas me pediu para entregar isso a você.

Maya virou o envelope e viu a inconfundível caligrafia de sua amiga que escrevera o nome de Farkle naquele envelope pardo. O moreno se levantou da cama, pegando o envelope de suas mãos. Assim que Farkle reconheceu a caligrafia de Riley, Maya o viu ficar pálido. Farkle se sentou na beirada da cama e ficou observando o papel em suas mãos. Suas mãos tremiam por nervosismo, Riley gastara um tempo de sua vida para escrever aquilo para ele e o conteúdo daquela carta poderia destruí-lo assim que ele abrisse o envelope.

Após alguns minutos observando Farkle encarar o envelope sem fazer nada a respeito daquilo, Maya estava impaciente, se Riley tivesse deixado algo para ela, Maya prontamente o abriria para ler as últimas palavras de Riley, mesmo que isso signifique nunca mais ter algo que a conecte com ela como aquele pedaço de papel.

\- Você vai abrir?

Farkle aparentemente só agora se lembrar da presença da amiga ali. Maya viu as bochechas de Farkle corarem enquanto ele limpava a garganta.

\- Estou com medo, estou com medo do que há aqui, Maya. Eu não sei se quero lê-la.

\- Bom, você é uma pessoa sortuda em ter uma carta dela. Eu amaria receber algo assim dela pois isso significaria que ela pensou em mim e que eu era importante a ponto de ela gastar alguns minutos de sua vida para me escrever uma carta. Talvez isso alivie a dor que você está sentindo, Farkle. Talvez haja palavras que você gostaria de ter ouvido dela aí.

Farkle voltou sua atenção para o envelope, seus dedos trêmulos o abriram cuidadosamente, tirando as folhas de dentro dele. Maya se afastou um pouco para o dar privacidade, seus olhos percorreram as fotos penduradas nas paredes, seus dedos deslizaram pela moldura dos porta-retratos enquanto ela tentava se lembrar do que em que as fotos foram tiradas. Maya se voltou para Farkle e viu que novas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto do amigo quando ele terminara a leitura da carta, Maya se sentou ao seu lado o abraçando enquanto o amigo chorava abraçado ao papel escrito pela amiga. Maya estava curiosa sobre o conteúdo, mas ela respeitaria se Farkle decidisse não compartilhar o conteúdo da carta com ela por ser muito pessoal.

\- Ela me pediu perdão. – disse ele com um olhar perdido – E eu nunca poderei pedir o dela, mesmo que ela já o tenha me dado através dessa carta.

\- Riley nunca foi de guardar rancor, magoa de alguém.

Disse a amiga depositando um beijo em sua testa, depois de alguns minutos Maya se afastou de Farkle e deu uma olhada pelo quarto.

\- Olha a lâmpada de coelho – disse Maya apostando para a luminária escondida nas coisas de Riley – ela me disse que jogaria fora quando estávamos decorando o quarto antes do ensino médio.

Farkle se levantou da cama e pegou um dos retratos da parede, seus pés o guiaram até a bay window se sentando a esquerda, lugar que havia se tornado seu com o passar dos anos. Sua mão direita percorreu os tecidos das almofadas que haviam participado de várias reuniões onde eles debateram desde coisas idiotas a coisas de extrema importância. Maya se juntou a ele se sentando ao lado direito deixando o tradicional espaço de sua amiga entre eles vazio. Seus olhos foram para o quadro que Farkle tinha em mãos, era uma foto de Riley em seus dezoito anos com seus amigáveis olhos castanhos e sorriso tímido. Farkle havia tirado essa foto na frente do Topanga's bakery em um dia de primavera faltando poucos dias para dizerem adeus ao ensino médio.

\- Lembra quando você tirou aquela boa nota em espanhol e todos nós começamos a nos dar bem em algo no primeiro ano do ensino médio?

\- Sim, Riley se sentia muito mal por não ter se dado tão bem assim.

\- Eu quis saber como ela estava lidando com tudo aquilo então decidi dar uma passadinha aqui e a encontrei sentada nesse chão pensando sobre aquela nova realidade em que nós nos encontrávamos. Nós conversamos sobre como tudo aquilo estava nos afetando e o que faríamos para lidar com aquilo. Então eu a lembrei que ela é melhor em ser ela mesma, em ser aquela menina que nos conquistou com toda a sua coragem, otimismo, esforço, entre tantas outras qualidades que sabemos que ela tem. Aquelas notas eram tão importantes e agora não são mais, o mais importante era como nos esforçamos para fazer com que as coisas ficassem bem, como tínhamos aquelas amizades e como nos transformamos e aprendemos com elas. Notas podem te conseguir uma ótima faculdade, mas não podem dar todos aqueles conhecimentos que adquirimos estando um perto do outro e se preocupando com o outro.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção dos dois, Maya e Farkle se viraram para a porta e viram a morena com óculos parada ali.

\- Oi, com licença!

Disse ela entrando no quarto, a morena se aproximou de Maya e deu um forte abraço nela sussurrando seus sentimentos pela perda da amiga, fazendo o mesmo com Farkle em seguida.

\- Você veio Smackle!

\- Não poderia não vir dar um último adeus a Riley.

\- Como estão as coisas lá na Califórnia?

\- Muito bem, estamos trabalhando em uma importante pesquisa, não vejo a hora de poder falar sobre ela.

Smackle se sentou ao lado de Maya e sorriu ao ver o quadro na mão de Farkle. Smackle havia realizado seu sonho de trabalhar na NASA após ter tido um ótimo desempenho no estágio que havia feito lá.

\- Mais como vão vocês? Não os vejo faz uns anos, principalmente você Maya.

\- Bem, estou trabalhando em uma galeria aqui.

\- Farkle continua em suas viagens?

\- Estou pensando em sossegar em algum lugar, talvez ficar por aqui, já que todos estão aqui.

E por todos elas sabiam que ele queria dizer por sua família e pelos túmulos de sua esposa, filha e agora Riley.

\- Com licença?

Os três se viraram ao ouvir a voz que vinha da porta encontrando um moreno alto em um terno que não combinava nenhum pouco com sua personalidade.

\- Zay!

Disseram todos juntos, Zay sorriu e se aproximou abraçando Farkle e Maya dizendo os seus sentimentos e se voltou para Smackle seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao Vê-la.

\- Soube que você está indo muito bem, Izzy!

Disse ele com suas mãos no bolso.

\- Então eu não ganho um abraço?

\- Claro!

Smackle se levantou sendo puxada para um abraço apertado de Zay, ele deixou um beijo demorado em sua testa se afastando rapidamente sem graça.

\- Desculpe me! Fui muito invasivo.

\- Está tudo bem, Zay! Eu sempre me senti confortável com você. Eu também soube que você está indo muito bem.

Ela sorriu amigavelmente para ele que se sentou ao lado de Farkle. Estavam quase todos ali como antigamente e Maya sentiu que a qualquer momento Riley entraria pela aquela porta e eles discutiriam algo que aprenderam nas "aulas" de Cory.

\- Eu sou muito agradecida a vocês e a Riley. – Disse Smackle - Nunca fui muito boa em fazer amigos como vocês já sabem. As pessoas sempre me achavam estranha então me evitavam, já aquelas que não se importavam com isso acabavam se afastando pois sempre quis ser a melhor em tudo o que fazia e acabava as ofendendo de alguma forma. Mas de repente, de alguma forma eu estava em um grupo. Eu sei, foi horrível de minha parte usa-las para ganhar o debate, porém vocês ainda me mantiveram por perto depois de ter sido tão baixa com vocês. Riley me ensinou muitas coisas, me ajudou a experimentar emoções que eu nunca havia experimentado, me ajudou a ficar com meu primeiro namorado que eu tenho orgulho em dizer que foi Farkle Minkus um dos garotos mais inteligentes e bonitos por dentro e por fora que eu já conheci. – Farkle sorriu para Smackle que sorriu de volta – Eu acho que vocês não têm ideia de como ter todos vocês em minha vida mudou tudo para mim e eu sou muito agradecida a isso. E talvez tudo isso não teria acontecido se Riley não tivesse me convidado para aquela tarde bem aqui nesse quarto. Obrigada por serem meus amigos apesar de tudo!

Todos sorriram para Smackle e ficaram em silencio por um momento observando o quarto.

\- Eu acho que a melhor coisa que me aconteceu foi meu pai ter sido transferido para Nova York, pois se tivesse ficado no Texas eu teria perdido essa grande oportunidade de ter conhecido vocês. De ter conhecido a beleza loira, o garoto inteligente e Riley Matthews a garota mais doce, ingênua, alegre, otimista, corajosa, fiel, que faria tudo pela felicidade das pessoas que ama... Me sinto tão honrado em ter tido essa oportunidade. Riley me disse que o grupo de vocês só se tornou completo quando eu cheguei, mas a verdade é que minha vida só se tornou completa quando pude ter todos vocês ao meu lado, e quando digo todos estou me referindo a você também Smackle. Muito obrigado!

\- Eu ainda tenho o livro de etiqueta que você me deu, Zay. Eu o levo comigo a todos os lugares e suas palavras também.

Os dois ficaram em silencio sorrindo um para o outro por um tempo.

\- Então vocês estão aqui! - Todos se voltaram para a porta e virão o moreno com a sobrinha nas costas – Acabei de chegar, meu voo atrasou muito.

Ele se abaixou para que pudesse colocar a menina no chão que correu para onde a madrinha estava se sentando entre Maya e Farkle. Todos se voltaram para a garotinha com seus longos cabelos escuros como os da mãe sentada no lugar onde ela usualmente sentava quando eles eram mais novos.

\- Então essa é a Bay window onde vocês e mamãe se sentavam para conversar sobre tudo quando eram crianças?

\- É, esse é um lugar muito especial onde todos nos sentíamos confortáveis e seguros para conversar sobre qualquer coisa que estivesse nos acontecendo. Sabe, estamos felizes em ter você aqui conosco, Charlotte.

Disse Farkle sorrindo para a garotinha, Maya a envolveu com seus braços depositando um beijo em sua cabeça.

\- Sua mãe sentava bem aí onde você está sentada e tentava resolver todos os problemas, por mais complicados que eles fossem. E você por ser a filha dela provavelmente terá a mesma vontade de tentar consertar tudo...

Smackle foi interrompida pela entrada de Auggie de mãos dadas com Ava, o casal parou na porta dando uma rápida olhada pelo quarto.

\- Eu queria agradecer a presença de vocês aqui- disse Auggie com uma voz afetada o que fez Ava apertar a mão do namorado o dando força – Obrigado por ter feito parte da vida da minha irmã, por a terem amado, por a terem feito feliz, por terem estado sempre ao lado dela, por terem a protegido, por terem a amado do jeitinho que ela era... Riley amava cada um de vocês e eu também pois vocês se tornaram parte da minha família que não era só formada por apenas quatro pessoas. Bom, minha avó está chamando todos para comer algo.

Todos deram uma última olhada no quarto, Maya se levantou para ir ajudar a avó de Auggie e Riley na cozinha, Zay a segui acompanhado por Josh e Charlotte, mas Farkle e Smackle decidiram permanecer no quarto sozinhos. Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo olhando para as paredes.

\- Obrigado, Smackle! Obrigado por suas palavras, eu realmente as aprecio!

\- Eu estava sendo sincera, Farkle. Você foi o melhor namorado que eu poderia ter tido. Você foi muito paciente e compreensivo comigo, me aceitava do jeito que eu era.

\- Obrigado por ter sido a minha primeira namorada e ter me ajudado a compreender os sentimentos mesmo quando você mesmo não os compreendia!

\- Estou feliz por isso! Farkle, eu sei que isso está sendo muito difícil para você, apenas saiba que estou aqui para você. – Disse Smackle colocando sua mão no joelho de Farkle - Sempre soube que você a amava, mesmo com você dizendo que as amava da mesma forma, é por isso que eu sempre tinha aquele sentimento ruim quando se tratava de você e Riley. Eu conseguia ver que entre você e Maya era apenas amizade de ambos os lados, mas Riley e você... Eu sabia que havia algo, que um dia vocês acabariam ficando juntos de alguma forma.

\- Sinto muito se eu te machuquei, Smackle!

Disse Farkle colocando sua mão sobre a dela fazendo leves círculos com seu polegar.

\- Terminar com você foi a coisa certa a ser feita, Farkle. Eu agradeço por você ter tentado, mas aprendi com alguém que nós não podemos controlar com nos sentimos. Aquele lugar que eu queria ter ocupado já estava ocupado e continua até agora pela mesma pessoa. Mas eu não me arrependo por ter tido aquela decisão pois se eu tivesse sido tão egoísta e não ter te deixado ir talvez você nunca tivesse a oportunidade de experimentar aquela felicidade, aquele sentimento que você carregava com você a alguns anos.

Farkle se aproximou e a abraçou deixando um beijo em sua testa.

Na cozinha Maya estava sozinha terminado de colocar os sanduiches nos pratos quando Josh se aproximou e em silencio ele começou a ajuda-la com os sanduiches, após alguns minutos de silencio, ele enfim começou a falar:

\- Oi!

\- Oi!

\- Como você está?

\- Bem e você?

\- Ainda digerindo isso. Como você está se sentindo?

\- Eu não sei. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo– disse Maya respirando fundo quando a dor em seu peito ficou ainda maior, lagrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto novamente– Mas eu vou ficar bem algum dia.

Josh a puxou para um abraço e eles ficaram assim por um tempo enquanto Maya chorava em silencio. Ela sentia falta de seus braços em volta dela e da sensação de conforto que ele transmitia, e mesmo após todas as brigas que eles tiveram ela sabia que ela sempre o teria ali para ela.

\- Eu estou aqui para você. Qualquer coisa que você precisar é só me ligar. Você pode me ligar para me dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu?

\- Obrigada, Josh!

Disse ela se afastando dele e limpando seu rosto.

\- Eu vou ficar, Maya. Dessa vez eu vou ficar.

Pela forma com a qual ele dizia aquelas palavras e seus olhos permaneciam nela Maya sentiu que ele não estava falando sobre ficar em Nova York, na verdade, ele queria dizer que talvez ele realmente queria ficar com ela, que dessa vez ele tentaria fazer as coisas funcionarem entre eles.

\- Bom, ficou feliz por você.

Maya se voltou para a sala o deixando na cozinha, seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Lucas, ele estava sentado no sofá que dava uma boa visão para o local onde ela e Josh estavam a alguns segundos atrás conversando, Lucas tinha um semblante preocupado que se amenizou com um sorriso amigável quando ele notou que ela o havia pego os observando, Maya retribuiu o sorriso e colocou o prato sobre a mesa de centro. Seus olhos percorreram pela sala, Corey e Topanga foram descansar um pouco no quarto, Katy e Shawn conversavam em um canto com o pai de Farkle, a senhora Minkus observava maravilhada enquanto Matheo dormia em seu colo, e por aquela forma boba que ela estava Maya sabia que ela seria uma ótima avó caso ela tenha essa oportunidade futuramente. Farkle se juntou a mãe que começou a conversar com ele aparentemente sobre algo relacionado ao bebê pois os olhos de Farkle não deixavam Matheo. Seus olhos foram para perto da porta onde Smackle encostada na parede conversava com Zay que pela forma que seu corpo se inclinava na direção dela, Maya tinha certeza que ele estava tentando flertar com ela. Todos estavam ali por Riley, para falar sobre a grande pessoa que ela foi e como sua passada breve por aqui havia os afetado, Maya sabia que a amiga ficaria feliz por saber que havia feito a diferença na vida de todos os que estavam ali.

* * *

Deixem Reviews e me façam sorrir, então o proximo capitulo chegará rapidinho.

Tenham um ótimo Final de semana!

Beijos


End file.
